Forever
by SkyFaunteleroy
Summary: Challenge by DreamsOfOompaLoompa


**A/N: This is based on a challenge by Dreams-Of-Oompa-Loompa.**

**Jess gets in an accident as he's leaving Stars Hollow after saying "I love you" to Rory.**

**Requirements:**

**1. Surgery on him (Not too bad please)**

**2. Reference to Billy Joel**

**3. "Ding Dong, the witch is dead!"**

**4. Litness (of course!)**

**5. Liz, Lorelai, and Luke (Oh my!) there.**

**6. TJ and hospital beds (something funny)**

**7. Argument between Liz and Luke (not too bad)**

**NO:**

**1. Death or Angst**

**2. Dean**

I sat in the diner thinking of what had just happened. He loved me or did he? Was he just saying it in the moment not really meaning it or did he mean it. Either way he was gone now. Luke looked at me sip my coffee staring at the copy of Howl I kept in my purse at all times. The phone rang and he stopped looking at me to answer it. His expression changed and he hung up the phone.

"Jess was in an accident" Luke said while walking towards the door.

"Mom we have to go" I told her.

She nodded "Billy Joel should write a song about you going after a guy way beneath you"

I glared at her.

"Right no 80s jokes sorry" she followed Luke and we all piled into his tiny pickup.

When we got to the hospital Liz and TJ were there and Luke talked to them for awhile. I went from room to room looking for Jess with my mom. I didn't think it was a good idea but she did.

"Rory over here" she called I ran over to her and stared through the crack she had made in the door seeing Jess staring back at me trying to figure out who it was. I opened the door a little more and he sat up slowly. I asked him how he was he didn't really answer not really. He wanted to know why I was here but I couldn't answer I didn't really know. I just needed to be here. I needed to tell him something but I didn't know what. I couldn't remember. Suddenly my vision was blurred and my cheeks were hot and red. He cupped my hand in his and told me everything was ok. I tried to believe him but he was hurt. He had cuts up his arms and one on his left cheek. He had wires and machines connected to him and he didn't look like him. I almost doubted whether I was in the right room.

"Rory I'm sorry for everything" he apologized sincerely.

Then I remembered what I needed to say "Did you mean it?"

He pressed his lips lightly against mine then backed away and nodded.

"I love you Rory I always have and I'm so sorry for leaving you I just messed up and I know that's a lame excuse but that's all I have"

"How bad is it?"

"Not too bad I just got out of surgery they removed a piece of something from my arm or someplace I'm not exactly sure"

"Hey Jess did you know these beds move" TJ came in.

He pressed a few buttons and Jess went up and down a little. Then he pressed more buttons and he went up and down and the back came up. The bed started going faster and faster. Jess was trying to get him to stop and so was I but he wouldn't. He had closed his eyes and had no clue what was going on. He opened them and stared wide eyed then stopped.

"Sorry"

"Go play with a bed with no one in it" I told him. He left.

"So were you planning on breaking out into a chorus of Ding Dong the Witch is Dead if I died" Jess asked.

"No"

"Then why are you here"

"Because I love you" I snapped at him as my hands flew to cover my mouth. I didn't want to tell him I wanted to let him suffer for at least a few minutes. I wanted to keep it to myself and tell him later after everything had calmed down.

"What I'm sorry I didn't get that" Lorelai came back into the room after disappearing for awhile.

"Hey mom you got coffee" I looked at the two cups in her hand.

"All for me" She hugged it close "and don't change the subject did you just say you loved Jess"

"Yes" I said almost as a question.

She snickered "That rhymes" I relaxed she was ok with it.

Luke and Liz walked in yelling at eachother.

"If you were sober enough to teach the kid how to drive this wouldn't be the second accident he's been in what 2 or 3 years" Luke yelled.

"Well I'm sorry if I'm not perfect little Luke daddy's favorite"

"Oh I was not his favorite"

"Yes you were he loved you taking you fishing and camping"

"You hated camping and fishing"

"So I still would've liked to spend time with him"

"Rory loves Jess" mom interrupted.

"What" Luke and Liz said and continued fighting.

"Well my goldfish always lived longer then yours I wouldn't be surprised if my kids live longer too" Luke yelled.

"You don't have kids" Liz yelled back.

"I could someday"

"You hate kids"

"So"

"So you'd probably kill them.

"Like you killed your snake"

"It bit me"

"That doesn't mean you can flush it"

"I was four"

"Your point"

"What are you two?"

"I'm older than you"

"Shut up"

"You shut up"

"No you shut up"

"All of you shut up" mom yelled over them "Jess is trying to recover and he's just had one disturbance after another now children if you don't mind I think he needs some time to rest now EVERYBODY OUT!"

Liz muttered something about mom being a crabby bitch and Luke told her not to talk about her that way.

Mom Liz and Luke left leaving just Jess and me alone in the room again.

"So"

"So"

"So"

"So"

"So"

"So"

"How long is thisgoing to go on" I asked.

"Did you mean it" he repeated my previous question. I responded in the same way he did kissed him and nodded. He leaned back in and our lips crashed together creating a sound close to a sonic boom. This was where I wanted to be. This was where I needed to be. This was it.

"I love you" I breathed.

"I love you too" he said into my mouth.

This was forever.


End file.
